Destined
by Katastrophes.Always.LolzzxD
Summary: He held me in his ice cold arms as my life slipped away once again. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as my heartbeat slowed. "Take my life away, once as you did. You vowed to take it all. My all; everything I had in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight. **

**My little three part story between Bella and James. Alternate Universe**

* * *

Destined

I could see the man if front of me, stalking forward with a purpose. An evil smirk graced his beautiful face as I tripped backwards into the mirrored wall. This man, a hunter, was out for my life. Not just my life, but my family's too. Metaphorically; he didn't want their lives, just mine. He would take away the one thing that entertained them. Me.

"It's a shame that you are dying tonight Isabella," James laughed as he opened the video camera. "Why not film your final moments! You've always wanted to be an actress, yes?"

I nodded my head quickly, frowning when a few loose curls stuck to my lip gloss. James wrapped a long finger in a curl from the ponytail, causing me to pause. "A moving picture actress," I responded after a moment of hesitation.

James smiled and caressed my cheek with his thumb, before turning the camera to him. "She has always wanted to be a moving picture actress, so in order to finally fulfill her wishes; Isabella will be filmed in death. Enjoy," He turned the video camera to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"How bad is it?" I whispered softly.

James turned to me. "Not sure, darling. You've always wanted a slow death, yes?"

"No. I wanted to die in my sleep, with the man I loved. _You."_ James' smirk faded into a ghost of a smile, before he grasped my head firmly in his hands. I knew the camera would get every angle of everything that happened. I knew that the Cullen's would be too late, and I would die. They would learn, after James and I were gone, a little of my past. James cursing me into this life, and hunting me down. He caught up with me and I could not escape.

I was only human, no stronger than the next. But I was immortal, in a sense. I didn't age, I had marble like skin, but I was still warm. I had a heartbeat, I ate. I slept. My reflexes weren't quicker, but I had more defined senses. I wasn't a hybrid- a half vampire. I was cursed by a witch that felt sympathy for James, so he could spend our days hunting me down. It killed me every morning because I knew that I never would be able to die old, or tell tales to my past to my grandchildren. The only tales I would tell them would be the fight between James and me.

My body was littered with scars from him, from Maria and the countless newborns I've encountered. I was different, so I attracted a crowd. "What would they say about your past, dear? Your scars, both physically and mentally?" I gave James an annoyed look. I titled my head up and my breath fanned across his face.

"So delicious," he whispered.

"I don't know, James." I didn't bother acknowledging his comments; I had heard them plenty across the years.

James stepped forward and I was now flush against him. It went against everything I've known, to let this man get any closer to me again. His nose was touching mine as he bent down to my height. Without warning, James kissed me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, grazing across my teeth and fighting for dominance. He kissed me with a passion that I had only experienced on our wedding night. His anger, love, lust, hunger and whatever else he had felt poured in to the damned kiss. Our lips molded together unhurriedly, but our bodies were in a hurry. I was slid up the wall and I wrapped my legs around James waist, not wanting to fall.

James whispered to me. It took me a minute to realize he was resisting his vows. How terribly ironic, I thought. "Isabella Josephine Watson, I promise to cherish you for as long as we shall walk this Earth. I promise to hold thy up when needed and help you in everything you shall need. I love you Isabella and I could never live without you. I take you to be my bride, my wife, my lover, and my confidant... and the mother of my children." He kissed me again, and intertwined his fingers with mine. He pulled away so I could breathe, but his lips never left my heated skin.

"James Witherdale, I too promise to cherish you as long as we shall both live. I promise to be the woman you need and want. To be your wife, lover, friend and the mother of your children. I love you too much to let you go." I lifted my lips to his in one last kiss and I turned to look straight into the camera. I inhaled sharply as James licked the vein on my neck.

"Goodbye Isabella Witherdale," he whispered before sinking his venom covered teeth into my neck.

My head rolled back and I let loose a small whimper. I felt James suck at my neck before pulling away. I was dazed and I squinted, trying to find my vision. I was no longer looking in the camera, but towards the window. James and I were still in the same intimate position as before, but I was much more relaxed; loose. My limbs were loose, and it scared me. I knew how close I was to dying, but I wasn't sure how far James was going to take it.

"I thought... you were going to... hurt me," I whispered as he laid me down on the floor like a doll. He didn't reply as he lay next to me, but instead ran his hands through my hair.

"I want you. Always. Never wanting to let you go. Grow old... and die. It was the perfect opportunity at the clearing, but we both know I love the chase." James did not give me the straight answer I desired. Instead I found comfort in the fact he would not turn me into a vampire.

James continued to comb my hair with his long fingers as I faded in and out from lack of blood. During the time we didn't speak and there was only silence, I watched the bright florescent lights as they glinted off of James's marble skin. The light seemed to cause his skin to glow from within. It was a wondrous sight. My eyes traced imaginary patterns along his face and neck until I could no longer keep my eyes open. I knew that I'd never forget his face; it was always burned into my memory. I'd always compare it to his rough human side; it was something I had always done.

"It's been twenty minutes, it's time." James whispered harshly into my ear.

Time, I whispered to myself. I had always wanted more. I knew, though, that my time was up. I made a promise, to myself, to keep living until I couldn't. I was running on borrowed time. Waiting. I never understood his way of chasing me and waiting. Keeping me awake at night, with the salty tears and the soft whimpers. The nightmares of my past I could hide from in the day, but not in the night.

My past, I had always wondered if I hadn't met James, where would I be. Surely, long gone. But I would've had children and grandchildren, maybe even great-grandchildren. I'd tell them of stories from faraway lands that they'd never get to know. They wouldn't have seen me as a young spirit, but a loving grandmother, that took care of them and loved them with everything she had.

I pried my eyes open and turned my neck to James. He wouldn't have that. James picked me up, by placing a hand on my back and another slightly around my neck. He wanted a kiss, and I gave him one. One that I poured my emotions into. I didn't love him anymore and it killed me to give myself over to him this way, but this is the way it was supposed to end for me. Always.

I closed my eyes as James reopened the wound on my neck. My life was fading, for once I was glad. I waited so long for this moment, the moment James would take my all. He had before, and he promised to do it again.

I didn't make a sound as he cold hands wrapped around my narrow waist. A horrific pop quieted all my pain. It took me a minute to realize James had broken my spine before tearing at my flesh.

James held me in his ice cold arms as my life slipped away once again. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as my heartbeat slowed. "Take my life away, once as you did. You vowed to take it all. My all; everything I had in the world," I whispered. The James I knew and the one I had loved were very different. I was never I denial. I had known from the moment he came back and his whole demeanor was changed. He was a vile creature, and instead of choosing to be good, he chose the lesser side.

"They're coming, but they are too late."

"For me, James."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. What about me?"

I didn't answer, nor would I if I had the strength. I wasn't afraid of the death that was coming, in fact, I welcomed it. I had come to terms long ago that I would never get the life I wanted. I watched as someone flung the doors open, tearing the double doors off the hinges. Four vampires began their dance with my hunter and I watched what I could.

Carlisle flew over to me, frantically working on my broken and bloody body. "There is... nothing..." I mumbled to the direction of I hoped was him.

In wasn't him. It was Rosalie and Esme. I assumed they were trying to console me with little touches and whispers, but I was beyond that. My heart was dreadfully slow, my limbs were heavy and I could no longer feel my body. I was disconnected.

I could feel the anguish around me as the vampire doctor worked on me. Edward's refusal to turn me would be not only the finality of me, but of his family as well. I breathed ragged, almost as if I was trying to talk. I was.

"Let... go... my... video... watch..." I forces the words out of my mouth. I didn't want another chance. I had my chance, I had fulfilled my curse. My promise, the blessing placed upon my shoulders so many moons ago. I knew this day would come. My life hanging in the wind, and no one was going to stop me now.

I cast a blurred glance at the family around me. Everyone but Alice and Edward were there. I didn't mind. They were my family, and my family was working over my corpse. They just could not put Bella back together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destined**

**... **_**A Witches' Curse**_

_Pennsylvania, 1805_

Silently cursing the horse, James slipped out of the carriage into the night. I waited patiently as he coaxed our horse to continue the retched path back to our cabin. The travel from the church seemed more nerve-wracking than before. I didn't understand James' disdain with the church; weren't all couples to be married in a church of God?

"James?" I called softly into the dark, knowing he'd hear me. "I apologize for forcing the church upon you. I... I thought every couple should be wed in a church? We need not to return if you wish," I ceased my words, waiting for my husband's response. I didn't want to fight, especially on our wedding night. He had just return from a two month absence where he went searching for talking of possible relatives back in New York. I wanted to be happy again.

"Oh, Isabella." He whispered from the carriage entrance. I quickly noticed his appearance, taking in his paler skin. James' parlor skin stood against the pale moon, causing him to look ill.

"James? Are you ill, you look feverish...? We do not..." His sickly appearance worried me. Had he been sick during the wedding? How, as his wife, being closer to him than anyone else, not notice how sick he looked. With a small gasp I came to a realization: James looked dead.

"Isabella, I am not sick, that I can promise you," James reached for my hand and swiftly slipped my wedding gloves off. I watched as he silently discarded them on the seat next to me. I held my hands out as he turned to look at me. I shivered as his large calloused hands slipped over mine. The immediate thought was how chilled they were. Terror ripped through me, causing a sob to escape from my throat. "Hush, darling. You have nothing to fear."

My eyes followed his hands as they slowly moved to the side of my face before taking off my veiled bonnet. I shivered slightly as the chilly September air brushed across my flushed cheeks. He continued towards my hair, slowly undoing the complex workings of all the braids my mother had styled earlier in the day. James dark eyes traveled down to my lips as his fingers slipped through the knots in my hair. I felt odd standing outside next to our carriage during the later hours of the night; watching my husband unravel the makings of the wedding in my hair.

"You are scared Isabella," It wasn't a question, no room for argument. It was truth. I stared into his eyes, not blinking and unyielding. I was here; ready to help him in every way possible. "Of what, my dear?" James wasn't necessarily asking _me,_ but it was voiced anyway.

"You're... different. Seemingly more violent and hostile. It is frightening,"

James broke out into a grin, revealing whiter and sharper teeth. I stepped back, with my back against the carriage. James changed, I knew. I had thought he had become more welcoming since I had become closer to the man I loved; but since he had disappeared, he was more visibly deadly. "You're quite right, Isabella. I am, and it's... refreshing." James ran his nose along my jaw as his hands gently clutched my hips. I leaned closer, wanting James to kiss me, quite a bit more from earlier this evening.

His lips pursed into a smile against my cheek, seeming to know what I wanted. "Please," I breathed. "I only want to make you happy."

"Oh darling, but you do!" I felt his mock against my words. The hurt brought a blush to my cheeks with tears to my eyes. I felt stupid and naïve. I wrapped my arms around my torso; not looking towards James. Instead, I let the hot tears fall to the dirt as I turned my back.

I felt embarrassed, I had assumed that is what James had wanted on our wedding night; Josephine had revealed that she slept with David on their wedding night, which led to her now carrying a child. I knew now that I was wrong. A stronger dose of shame swept through me. I lifted up my skirts and began to walk back in the direction of home, but that never happened. A strong-arm wrapped around my waist forcefully pulling me closer. I screamed in terror trying to get away. "Hush. Let's go home," A relieved sigh escaped past my lips, glad it wasn't a straggler.

"Why the scare?" I asked as commanded the horse to begin racing towards home.

"I didn't really know how to approach you without fighting. I don't want you to think that I don't want you, because I do." His fingers gently pulled my chin up so I would meet his eyes. "Just not out here. I shouldn't have responded the way I did, please forgive me?"

I did instantly, forgoing the violent personality he now had. I slipped my hands into one of his, while the other held the reins. We stayed like that until we arrived home.

(…..)

I giggled loudly as James lifted me from the carriage; carrying me over his shoulder to the porch. I shivered from the bitter cold.

"It's going to snow early this year," James whispered. I smiled.

"Maybe we'll get snow in time for my birthday, I've always wanted snow."

James smiled at me, as he picked me up. "Your birthday is in October; but maybe we will." He looked out across the fields. I could not see his face, but I imagined sadness covered his features.

Last August, his mother had died. Since his father had been killed shortly before his birth; he never knew more than the stories she told. It turns out; he had a sister in New York and James was thrilled until he went to visit her. Florence wouldn't have anything to do with him, saying he was of a poorer class than she. James came back and argued with me for days. He wanted to leave and try to make more money back in New York for his mother and me. We readily refused. I was alright living the way we did; I didn't consider us poor, but lucky to have what we had. Even if we lived in a cabin, had a farm and animals, I didn't realize it was such beneath others.

James and Ada didn't speak for weeks. It broke my heart to see such a thing come between the two people who meant the world to each other. I waited for them to speak, but they did not. Only until she fell and injured her leg, did they come to terms with each other. They came to the understanding that his half-sister was just like her father; spoiled.

I was grateful they were close again, as it meant I had another woman in the house when James was gone. I was in despair to see her health failing. I did what I could; what I had been taught by my father and mother, and even then it wasn't enough to save Ada.

James had become secluded before disappearing for a few months. He came back different physically, emotionally and mentally.

I watched as he shook his head before leading me inside. If I had trusted my fear; I would not have stepped foot inside the cabin.

James closed the bedroom door behind him and quickly approached me. "Isabella," He murmured.

I shakily stepped out of my heels before turning to face my husband. I knew straight away; just by reading the expression on James' face, that this night would not go like I had hoped. In fact, it would be much worse. "James?"

I watched his smirk widened before I was pinned against the wall, while James gripped my sides. "Please... you are hurting me." I gasped.

I whimpered as he clenched my hips tighter before ripping the flowing material from my body. "No! You-"

"Be quiet!" He roared. I stood there, frozen, in my undergarments, as he undressed himself slowly.

I bit my lip as a question arose in my throat. I did not know what I got into, but I prayed that I'd get myself out.

"Take your hair from your braid," He commanded. I raised my hands and worked on undoing the mass of braids. I lightly threaded my fingers through my hair to avoid any big tangles. Finally, I stood stock still in front of James; as I awaited another direction. But that wasn't what I got.

James tore off my undergarments, giving me no sense of self-preservation. Only humiliation and anger. "No! What are you doing...?" My breath hitched and James forcefully took the one thing that was mine to give. I pounded my fists and struggled to move my body, but that only seemed to make James even more thrilled.

(…...)

Exhausted, I lay still as James finished. I was bloody and bruised. James jerked me up before he slid something over my body. I didn't notice what it was.

James placed me in his arms and took off like a speeding horse. I screamed for him to stop; how could he possibly run this speed I wondered. He frightened me into shock, where I felt helpless and low.

"Hilda...I brought the woman you asked for. Give me my mate." James snarled into the night. I could not see, but I could feel the bitter wind nip my bare skin and the leaves whistle in the late evening breeze. I didn't understand what he meant. His mate? Why did he dismiss me like that? As if I was nothing more than dirt on his shoes.

"James. Lay her down and then I'll tell you where Victoria is," A woman's voice rang out. It was foreign, but I couldn't place where it was from. It sounded wise and old, but young and distinguished at the same time.

James laid me down before placing a firm hand on my chest. "Do not move, you hear me?" I nodded, knowing it was a "or else" situation.

I sat on the dry ground in nothing but my nightgown, waiting for James and the mysterious woman to say anything. "Leave now James," She commanded.

I lifted my eyes up to the sky, noticing the stars. I hadn't looked at them before James...took me inside.

"Are you Isabella?" She asked me. My eyes jerked down to meet hers. I gasped as they were a crimson color. "The color of blood," She said.

"What?"

"My eyes. I drink human blood, so my eyes are red." She held her hand out for me to shake. I did. "Hilda," she spoke. Her blond hair whipped around her face, seeming at peace being wild like it was.

"So he didn't... love me?" I whispered brokenly. It made sense.

"No, he didn't. He was looking for his mate. My daughter of sorts. He agreed to give me your life for hers. He wants to kill her, so he can continue on with his life, but I only allowed so if he brought me someone pure and innocent. Well... he did take one thing away from you."

"Why?" I whispered lamely.

"Because... a life for a life. But he will be the one to fully take away your life. Set your heart on that." Hilda lifted me up effortlessly and took off running. I shut my eyes to make sure I didn't get sick.

Hilda had sat me down in a plain dining room chair and placed half-burned candles around me. She handed me a small cooking pot, strong with the smell of burning pine. I felt

Hilda chanted a few times in a foreign language, "Som viazaný k tebe, prísľub života opustené, život za život." (I bound to thee, the promise of forsaken life, a life for a life) I suspected she was only doing this because of personal gain, as well as liking James.

"Sleep, child. You'll need it." Hilda ran a hand through my tangles and unwillingly fell asleep, knowing I'd never be the same.


End file.
